gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Determined
Little man |personality = |appearance = |birthday = |occupation = Reporter for and head of the Gravity Falls Gossiper |alliance = Gravity Falls Gossiper |goal = To get good stories to save his failing newspaper |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Fisherman; Sheriff Blubs; Deputy Durland; 'Lil Gideon |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines; Mabel Pines; Grunkle Stan |likes = Shandra Jimenez; Pioneer Day ; The Mystery Fair |dislikes = People making fun of him; Being threatened; Being called ugly |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" }} Toby Determined is a writer, editor, and journalist for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. He has a huge crush on local news reporter, Shandra Jimenez and has a life size cardboard cutout of her. History Toby is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at Lake Gravity Falls, taking a picture of a citizen who has caught a large fish. He is formally introduced as a reporter covering the reopening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum in "Headhunters". Dipper and Mabel eventually accuse him of the decapitation of Wax Stan, with several pieces of evidence supporting their theory; namely his left-handedness and his shoe matching the footprints left at the scene of the crime. However, Toby is eventually found to be innocent because he had security camera footage of himself at work at the time of the attack. He was making out with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez. Toby makes his next appearance in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" when he calls Dipper to ask him if he would like to be interviewed of seeing anything unusual in the town. However, he is really helping Lil' Gideon lure Dipper into a trap so he can "kill" Dipper. In return for making the call, Gideon gives him Shandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby appears in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer Day. He welcomes Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel when they arrive, only to run away from an angered Stan (who despises Pioneer Day). Toby is later seen taking Pacifica Northwest's family picture. In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Toby can be seen riding the Ferris wheel by himself at the Mystery Fair. .]] In "Summerween", Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos go trick-or-treating and scream in horror when they see Toby after they ring his doorbell, thinking his face was a mask. He then says that's his real face. He then puts on a mask, which the gang said made him look better, and Toby sadly sighs. In "The Deep End", Toby's voice is heard through the radio at the Mystery Shack, reporting the weather forecast as well as announcing the opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool. Appearance He wears a classic, timeless journalism outfit with suspenders and a small press fedora that is common in 20th century comic books, and says "Hat" on it instead of "Press". He has brown hair and glasses, with a mustache and three freckles by the start of his head. He has a long nose like Grunkle Stan's. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *His name is a pun on the words, to be determined, referencing uncertain material in newspapers. *He is voiced by Gregg Turkington, who also voiced the Talking Bush in Adventure Time. Quotes Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults